Twilight Compassion
by Doomstar87
Summary: She's a sleepwalker who can't stop herself from going to his room, to try and give him the kindness he showed to her since middle . While He's the one who can't help but allow her inside almost every night. Summary: Every night, Annie unconsciously walks into Armin's room,even if it was only for the night. No Titans/Walls. Armin x Annie


_**Read and Enjoy, leave a review at the end if you want to see more Annie Leonhart sleepwalking shenanigans!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Late Night Snacking**

So far, she has been having this late night situation occurring since October 9th. The first time it happens was at 2:47 AM, Annie Leonhardt had been muttering incoherent thoughts while in her dreams.

About two hours after she went to bed (she went to bed around midnight). It wasn't long after that before the blonde girl slowly sat up in her bed seemingly in a sleepy haze before lifting the blankets off herself as she lazily stood up out of her bed. she stands up and begins walking (well more like stumbling) her way towards her room door. Her eyes were near closed and look unfocused, her blonde hair was untied and in bedhead as she was about to leave before noticing the feeling of the cold wooden floor beneath her bare feet.

"...it's...cold..." Annie mutters under her breath before sluggishly going back to her room and slipped the complimentary Sinai University robe (loosely slippers on her feet before dragging herself towards the door and into the hallway again, this time with some warm comfort on her feet now. "...warm..." she said before starting her journey sleepwalking down the halls, her movements slow and lazy, her head tilted more towards the floor contrast to when she's actually awake.

While normally it wouldn't be such a great idea to be roaming the dorm at such a late hour, Leonhart's state of mind was heavily hazed by deep sleep and immersed in her dreamworld, making her mostly unaware of her actions on the real world. Her dreams only telling her two things: Armin Artlert and "Show him kindness in the way he showed you". So she obliged by her subconscious desires by heading downstairs to the 1st floor common lounge, and into the kitchen, Annie made a 90' degree twirl when she turns to the fridge and opens it to pull out some of the following: Wheat bread slices, a half full bottle of Heinz mustard, a tomato, lettuce shreds, and some honey ham slices.

"...Artlert...barely gets. gifts to him...need to show...kindness...to him..." she mumbles, still dead asleep. Her growing crush on college nerd Armin, coupled with the denial for Artlert's affections she forces on herself had slowly started to seep into her subconsciousness, eventually resulting to her having these sleeping issues, she wasn't aware of this issue yet, and as far anyone else knew neither were any of her friends. Annie starts creating a toasted ham sandwich with lettuce and mayo, then slaps the other slice on top, she lazily smiled and picked up her crafted sandwich and continued on with her journey after placing the knife back in the drawer and leaving the kitchen.

... Kindness..." she mutters sleepily as she heads up the stairs again with the ham sandwich in her hands (impressive how she hasn't tripped over the polished wood staircase), honestly Annie looked pretty normal, for a sleepwalker anyways.

* * *

**3rd Floor**

"...Armin..." Leonhardt slurs out as she totters to the left hallway, holding her sandwich tightly in her hands.

she stopped around a certain doorway five doors down on the left side, she held the ham sandwich in her left hand as she raised her hand and began knocking on the door marked number 215. Why she stopped at this particular door, because it's where HE lives in

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Nobody responded when the knocking began, but Annie (asleep) just kept at it.

.Knock

She kept knocking at his door until the doorknob turned, revealing a tired looking Armin clad in pajamas rubbing one eye open

"Augh...okay it's two in the morning who is, A-ANNIE"? Armin almost shouted at seeing the shorter blonde at his door right now, forgetting for a minute that everyone else was sleeping in their rooms still. Surprised at seeing his 2nd year classmate here at his door, and still wearing her pajamas, that consists of a plain white T-shirt, comfortable yet worn-out sky-blue sweatpants, and furry white slippers.

" ...Oh, Armin... She muttered dreamily, it almost sounded sweetly, as she blearily gazes at him like she's still dreaming.

"Annie?, what in the world are you doing here, and this early too? Armin asked under the confusion about his classmate standing at his doorstep.

"Can I...come in? Annie lazily asked, her request sounding straight out of nowhere but before Armin could think properly about this, he finds himself muttering the words ( I suppose you can, I guess) for reasons he couldn't understand.

" Thank...you Artlert" The shorter blonde slurred out before sluggishly waltzing into his room, acknowledging she's been permitted inside.

Well...I guess you can't stay out here as you look right now" Artlert said after he quickly looks around the halls, relieved to find nobody around or disturbed by his yell. He closes the door and turns back to look at the pajama clad woman, still standing still around his living room if he looked to her arms, he could see Leonhardt holding some bread, a few seconds later to realize she's really holding a sandwich in her hands.

It doesn't take him long to realize that Annie is still asleep, if it wasn't obvious enough. Eyes nearly closed, her movements were slow and somewhat clumsy as her body tilts back and forth, and having some serious bedhead. For now he could at least keep watch

Leonhardt shows Armin the sandwich she still made for him "...this is for you..." she says sleepily as she gave it to him. Armin awkwardly took the sandwich out of her hands before escorting her to the couch where he gently sat her down and decided to take a small bite of the sandwich she gave him.

It was decent enough, Armin doesn't usually do late night eating but he'll make an exception for tonight. He placed it on the small table and whispered loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks for the sandwich Annie it's delicious".

"...You're welcome..." she slurs out before standing up again and stumbling towards the door to leave. But Armin grabs her wrist gently before she goes anywhere "Annie, where are you going?" she responds a few seconds than she would "...room..."

"Which room?" questioned Armin albeit slight humor in his tone

"... my bedroom..." she resonds sleepily, her words still somewhat slurring. but no less acting out on them trying to reach for the exit door.

"Should I just let her go then"? It's not clear if she'll actually head back to her room, or she could startle the others so it's probably for the best if I follow her to make sure" he thought. So he lets go of her wrist, and just watches her open and walks out his door. But Artlert quietly tiptoed behind her as she's wandering down the hallway, guiding her back to her room, turns out he didn't need to do much guiding actually. Two flights of stairs later, she continued to wander down the right side of the 5th floor hallway. It's a little surprising that she ignores knocking on anyone else's doors and seems to be intent on find her room door, 'I guess even in her sleep, Annie is no fool' Armin thought , she eventually stops and turn towards an open door.

She wanders inside, Armin quickly followed in case she accidently stumbled into a janitor's closet or someone else's room by mistake. The door number says '506' while it wasn't a custodian closet thankfully, it's a bit hard to know if this was Annie's real room, he doesn't actually know where it is, but with the slightly messy state it's in with an orange pillow face down on the floor next to the TV, he'll assume this is Annie's dorm room.

He picks up the pillow and tries fluffing it up for her, as he watches Annie stumble back to her bed, kicking off her dorm slippers and collapsed onto bed, her eyes weren't closed yet until she shuffles around to get herself comfortable again, it's like watching a domestic puppy trying to find a good resting spot on it's owners bed. Shockingly similar to that behavior, as soon as Annie felt comfy enough on her bed again she flat out stops and just lays still, her eyes now closed and the sounds of soft breathing filled the air safe to say she's actually sleeping now./p

Armin felt relieved as he concurred that she was sleeping in her own bed now, it's just bizarre how she'll wake up in the morning with seemingly no memory of all she's done tonight but hey that's the simple side effect of sleep-walking, he can't question the science of it even if he wanted to.

**End Part 1**

**Notes: Hope that you least skim through this little story just for fun, not to be taken seriously. should bring out part 2 sometime soon. I can't promise a daily dose but I will try to come up with some new ideas as soon as i can, Thank you!**


End file.
